1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device for a storage container and a storage container including the hinge device, and, more particularly, to a hinge device for a storage container, which is easily mounted on the storage container and enables a door of the storage container to be smoothly closed, and a storage container including the hinge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is known a typical kimchi storage container, as a top opening-type storage container, which has a top cover attached to a container body and is adapted to swingably open and close on the container body. The kimchi storage container includes the container body including a receptacle chamber defined therein, with a top thereof being opened, a door to close the top opening of the receptacle chamber, and a hinge device to swingably couple the door to the container body and to allow the door to swingably open and close.
Korean Registered Utility Model Publication No. 20-0298042 discloses a conventional hinge device for a kimchi storage container. The conventional hinge device includes a cylindrical housing mounted on a top of a container body to couple a rear end of a door to the container body. The cylindrical housing includes a pair of hinge units received in respective ends thereof, and shafts outwardly extending from the pair of hinge units and fitting in respective ends of the rear end of the door, so as to allow the rear end of the door to swingably couple to the container body.
In the above-mentioned conventional hinge device for the kimchi storage container, the housing mounted on the container body and the pair of hinge units received in respective ends of the housing are separately manufactured. Accordingly, since a number of components is increased due to a manufacturing of the components being divided, manufacturing costs are increased, and an operation of coupling the door to the container body is complicated and cumbersome.
Further, since the door of the conventional kimchi storage container is relatively heavy, the door tends to close by a weight of the door when a user closes the door. However, since the hinge device does not have sufficient shock-absorbing ability, an impact of the door generates a shock at a time of closing the door.